A Routine Mission
by Remma
Summary: SG_-1 have a campfire chat during a quiet mission


A Routine Mission  
by Remma  
  
  
Daniel, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to work out whether I should eat this or excavate it. Sam, should it be this colour?"  
  
"Which one do you have?"  
  
"Chicken a la Provencal, allegedly."  
  
"Does it taste like chicken?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's an MRE, Daniel. What do you expect from field rations?"  
  
"I expect them to taste of something...recognisable, Jack."  
  
"Dammit, Daniel, just eat your *alleged* chicken and quit whining."   
  
"I too find this form of nutrition most unappetising, DanielJackson."  
  
"See, now you've set Teal'c off."  
  
"Daniel, I'm pretty sure we have some chocolate brownies."  
  
"Don't encourage him, Carter."  
  
"MajorCarter, I also desire some brown chocolates. They are most agreeable."  
  
"Like the sugar rush, huh, T?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Actually, sir, Daniel has a point."  
  
"Not you too, Carter. We're a field unit. We're in a field. We eat field rations. Yum."  
  
"Yes, sir. Yum. But I think the point Daniel was making was that on a mission like this, when we stay close to the gate, and are only gone a day or so, it might be possible to bring a more...varied diet."  
  
"And who's going to carry this varied diet, Carter? Which piece of vital equipment would you like to leave behind so we can bring groceries?"  
  
"I don't see why it would have to be a problem, Jack."  
  
"What, you could manage an extra pack, along with all those books you haul around everywhere?"  
  
"Why do we have to walk around everywhere anyway? Take P4H 892...fifteen miles each way."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Daniel. Next time, I'll try to have the natives move their village closer to the Stargate for you."  
  
"Jack, don't be an ass. You know that isn't what I meant."  
  
"No, I don't know that, Daniel, why don't you explain it to me."  
  
"I was just querying why we had to walk. This is a billion-dollar project after all, how much would it cost to buy a few dirt bikes? Just think of all the time we'd save, and we'd be able to explore so much more of the planet if we had transport. That'd have to make it cost effective, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Daniel...hey...you know...that's actually not such a bad idea, why don't you put it in a memo, and I'll submit it to the General."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure, why not. I'm always open to suggestions."  
  
"So, about the MRE's..."  
  
"Daniel, don't push it."  
  
"No, really, Jack, would it be so hard to pack a salad?"  
  
"A salad?"  
  
"Or we could bring steaks. We have a fire...you could barbecue."  
  
"Barbecue? Daniel, this is a military mission, not a scout cookout, for crying out loud. You'll be wanting marshmallows and cocoa next. Carter, explain to Daniel that this is not a holiday."  
  
"Well sir, steaks would be about as easy to cook as the MRE's."  
  
"What is this, a conspiracy?"  
  
"Just because we're on a mission, Jack, it doesn't mean we can't have a good time."  
  
"I concur."  
  
"Hey, I'm all for having a good time...I'm a fun guy, right, Teal'c? We had a good time fishing at my pond, didn't we? Teal'c?"  
  
"I did not. I caught nothing. I do not believe that there are any fish in your pond."  
  
"Teal'c, come on, I told ya, it's the *fishing* that matters not the catching fish."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Okay, missing the point here. Fishing trips are for having a good time, missions are not."  
  
"I have a good time on missions, Jack. At least, I do when I'm not being shot at, chased, beaten up, kidnapped or otherwise tortured."  
  
"Which is most of the time, Daniel."  
  
"Well, I guess now that you mention it...you'd think I'd hate doing this but...I...being here, on SG-1, it's..."  
  
"What, Daniel?"  
  
"No, it's nothing."  
  
"Please, Daniel, what were you going to say?"  
  
"It's just that SG-1...you guys...you're...family. Sorry...I..."  
  
"Oh, Daniel, don't be sorry, that's exactly how it is. Family"  
  
"MajorCarter is correct, DanielJackson. The bonds of kinship between us all can only be an asset in our fight against the Goa'uld."  
  
"I'm not sure the military would agree with you Teal'c. We're supposed to stay professional...detached. Right, Jack?"  
  
"Daniel, we passed professional years ago. This has been personal for a very long time. The top brass may not like it, but it works for us, and I wouldn't have it any other way. We're a team, Daniel...the four of us; our differences compliment each other. We can do...we *are*...so much more together than we could ever be apart. That's what being a team means, and we're the best there is. I don't know about you, but I don't ever want to lose what we have."  
  
"No, Jack, I don't want to lose that. Not ever."  
  
"Okay then, smarm break over. How about a toast kids?"  
  
"A toast?"  
  
"To the team...to SG-1"  
  
"SG-1 sir"  
  
"To the team, O'Neill"  
  
"To family"  
  
***The End*** 


End file.
